Dwight Carlton Harris (1884-1969)
Dwight Carlton Harris (1884-1970) was traveling aboard the Lusitania on May 7, 1915 and survived the sinking. Parents *Dwight Miller Harris (1859-1903) *Ada Louise Fanning (1865-?) Lusitania He wrote his mother on May 10, 1915, from Jury's Hotel in Dublin, Ireland: "Thank God I've come safely thru the most awful experience anyone could possibly imagine! I can hardly write about it. I am suffering rather badly from the shock, but fortunately feel better this morning. The voyage up to Friday at 2 was perfect. I have never seen the ocean so calm. In bad fog Friday morning from 7 a.m. to about 11. Superb clear sunny day after. I got up at 11, and read on deck for a while. About 12:30, I went to the Purser's office and got the package of jewels and money; $500 in gold. I went to my cabin, hung the diamond and pearl pendant around my neck, also the engagement ring and the emerald ring. I pinned the big diamond brooch inside the pocket of my coat, and before leaving the cabin unlocked the canvas bag that had my life belt in it! I put the $500 gold in my trouser pocket, and then went down to lunch! While at the table, I had a most intense, nervous, feeling come over me, and I got up and left without finishing my lunch. I went to my cabin, took the book, and came out on the port deck. Walked back around to the starboard side; when about half way up the deck I saw the torpedo coming! A white and greenish streak in the water. I stood transfixed. A moment later, a dull explosion which shook the ship and sent a huge column of water twice as high as the ship; sea water, coal, splinters of wood, etc. came down on our heads. I flattened up against the side of the ship, but got soaked. I rushed back around the end, and by the time I got to the main entrance the ship was listing well over to starboard. I was afraid to go in, to my cabin, as I thought she was going down; so made for the bow. I climbed over the rail and down on the deck - I could hardly stand, the ship was listing so. I took off my shoes, and threw away my coat and hat and book. I took a look at things, and decided I must have a life belt, so I climbed up again and rushed to my cabin; secured the life belt I got at Wanamaker's and put it on, and went down again to the bow. By this time the water was almost up to the deck. An officer called to me from the bridge to come up, but I shook my head. I got up on the rail, and when the water got right up to the deck I jumped overboard, and swam away from the ship as much as possible. I was carried the length of the ship, and saw everything that happened. The first lifeboat that was in the water (had) only two sailors in it! They called to me to swim to it, but I kept on. The second boat was suspended, and hanging straight down. Evidently, the ropes at one end had jammed. The third and fourth were crowded with people- I think both of them reached the water safely. The fifth boat upset as they started to lower it, and everybody fell out. I think the sixth boat got safely down. By this time I was astern. When I was going past the 4th boat, the captain's bridge was level with the water, and the stern rose rapidly, and the ship plunged forward like a knife blade into the water. Then a great swirling, greenish white bubble formed where the ship went down- which was a mass of struggling humanity, and wreckage. The bubble got bigger and bigger, and fortunately came to within twenty yards of me, shoving wreckage with it. I was making for an overturned boat when I heard a little boy scream for his father. I swam to him; told him not to cry and to take hold of my collar, which he did. Bravest little chap ever saw! I managed to reach the upturned boat, got the little chap on it with great difficulty, and then got up myself- pretty nearly played out. I could hardly move my limbs, I was so cold. We were on the upturned boat about ten minutes when some sailors came and took us off in a damaged life raft. We picked up about 10-12 people, but couldn't take any more as the raft looked like it was going to sink any moment - it was half full of water! We headed for a sailboat in the distance. The cries for help from those in the water were most awful. Not a ship in sight when the steamer sank; only the little sailboat for which we were heading. I never expected to reach it, as I thought we would sink any moment. One of the undamaged lifeboats got to the sailboat before we did, and put people aboard and then started back; picking us up after we had been on the damaged raft an hour. Soon afterwards a mine sweeper, the Indian Empire, picked us all up and returned to the scene of the disaster, rescuing a great many. I am glad to say the little chap I found was returned to his mother, father, and brother, all of whom were picked up by our boat. We started back for Queenstown after 7 - ready to dock safely at 9:30. The periscope of a submarine was seen once or twice while we were at the rescue work! But fortunately it did not try to torpedo us, a far as I know! Fortunately, I did not see the harrowing scenes on deck. There was no panic exactly, but naturally great excitement. The most frightful thing of all was the innumerable dead bodies floating about in the water- men, women, and children! The first thing I did on land was to cable I do hope you got it soon after hearing the news! I can imagine the horror with which the news was received in the city. I gave in my name at once, and an officer took me to one of the hotels. I could hardly walk as I bruised one of my feet. The townspeople cleared the street and applauded us as we passed. Every available accommodation was packed. I slept, or rather laid awake, at the Hotel Imperial in a room with six men. One, a Canadian, found his son in the hospital with both legs broken. Another in the same room rescued his sister, but her husband was lost. The scenes at the Cunard office there were indescribable. Evidently, none of the people, 4 in number, that sat at my table were saved. An awfully nice Englishman and his wife, named Grudge, who lived in British Honduras - they were going to England for a month to see their little girl! Another English lady, Mrs. Watson, who had come from Hong Kong, and a Canadian man, Mr. Chabot, from Toronto. I made enquiries everywhere, but could not find them and their names are not on the list of saved. We all used to play the Characters game, after tea in the afternoon in the lounge, and also that Game of the World! Friends of theirs, Mr. and Miss Painter, used to play, too. Miss P. was saved, but not her father. Saturday morning, I got up at 8, and went out and bought a suit of dry clothes. I bought a dry undershirt, pajamas, socks and cap the night I landed! I got a blue suit, and a soft shirt and collar, and a rain coat. While I was fitting myself out, a young American about 18 came in to the shop; said he wanted some dry clothes. The shop keeper asked him if he had any money, and when he said no, he was sending him away. So I called him and told the shopkeeper to fit him out, which he did, and you have never seen anyone so grateful. He had such an awful expression on his face, I will never forget it. I asked him if he had hit his face, but he said no, and then I realized he must have lost someone. I asked him, and he said it was his mother. Poor fellow- I thank God you weren't with me. I came up to Dublin by the 3 p.m. train, and have been in bed since I arrived, utterly done up. I had the Dr. yesterday - I am stiff from head to foot, and my feet are very sore. I cut my right foot, and it looked yesterday as if it was a bit poisoned so I sent for the Dr. He has treated it, and it looks much better already. I am going to London tonight. Train leaves 8:10, and I get there 6 a.m. The boat crossing, which I dread, is only 2 hrs and 40 min." Engagement He became engaged and married Aileen Cavendish Foster (1889-?). The New York Times reported on May 6, 1915. "Dwight C. Harris To Wed. New Yorker Engaged to Daughter of Col. Sir A. M. and Lady Foster. London, May 5, 1915. - The Morning Post announces the engagement of Dwight Carlton Harris, only son of the late D. M. Harris of New York. and Aileen Cavendish Foster, eldest daughter of Colonel Sir William and Lady Foster. Mr. Harris's father died many years ago and he and his mother have spent much time abroad. His mother, before her marriage, was Miss Ada L. Fanning. They formerly lived at a East Seventy-sixth Street. Miss Foster is the eldest daughter of Colonel Sir William Yorke Foster and Mrs. Foster of Norwich, England. She is a sister of the late Lieutenant William Foster, of the South Staffordshire Regiment, who died last November from wounds received in action at Ypres. Her sister, Frances May, married Hugg Auriol Stanton of the Royal Scots and she has two unmarried sisters, Dorothy Harlie and Georgina Patricia. Her mother was Miss Aileen Ethel, the daughter of the late Colonel Augustus Berkeley Portman. Sir William Fostor served in the South African war." Marriage The New York Times reported on July 3, 1915: "Dwight C. Harris Weds. New Yorker Marries Daughter of Sir William and Lady Foster. Special Cable to The New York Times. London, July 2, 1915. — Dwight Carlton Harris of New York was married today to Aileen Cavendish Foster, eldest daughter of Colonel Sir William and Lady Foster, at Holy Trinity Church, Bracknell. Miss Foster is one of the four daughters of Sir William and Lady Foster and lived in Norwich. One of her sisters, Miss Frances May Foster, was married to Hugh A. Stanton of the Royal Scots Regiment. Her brother, Lieutenant William Foster of the South Staffordshire Regiment, died in November from wounds received at Ypres. Mr. Harris is a member of a family prominent in this city. His father was a first cousin of George J. Gould, and up to the time of his death the family owned a fine estate at Lakewood, N.J. For the last ten years Mr. Harris has lived abroad. Mr. and Mrs. George W. Fanning of 37 Fifth Avenue are his grandparents, his mother before marriage being Miss Ada L. Fanning. He is a survivor of the Lusitania disaster." Death He died on December 7, 1970. Documents File:Dwight Carlton Harris (1884-1969) passport application from July 25, 1908.jpg|1908 passport application File:Harris-DwightCarlton 1915 engagement.png|1915 engagement File:Harris-DwightCarlton 1915 wedding.png|1915 wedding External link *Dwight Carlton Harris at Findagrave *Dwight Carlton Harris at Geni *Dwight Carlton Harris at RMS Lusitania Category:Non-SMW people articles